1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, a computer control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is available a computer for providing a plurality of application programs and a plurality of functions in a single application program. Generally, the user of such a computer switches application programs, functions, and so forth by operating an input device such as a keyboard, a controller, a mouse, or the like.
The present inventor has conceived a technique for improving the operation to switch functions and application programs to achieve smoother switching. The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide an image processing device, an image processing system, a computer control method, and an information storage medium for achieving smoother switching operation by a user.